


Ты — Железный Человек

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Они могут забрать мой дом, мои деньги и мои игрушки. Но есть то, что они никогда у меня не отнимут. Я — Железный человек".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты — Железный Человек

Фраза «Не подумал» в лексиконе Тони Старка не присутствует в принципе. Он думает всегда, бывает, не о том, не так и не вовремя, но постоянно, поэтому когда Марк-42 грубо отпихивает Пеппер от спящего Старка, мисс Поттс изрядно пугается. Но не костюма.

А едва слышного, виноватого «Я не подумал» Тони.

Он не пытается остановить уходящую Пеппер, не пытается собрать цветной конструктор, оставшийся от незадачливого опытного образца, и даже не отчитывает Джарвиса за дерьмовый контроль и отсутствие интуиции. У Джарвиса, разумеется.

Он вообще молчит, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на коленях руки, и Пеппер беспомощно останавливается на лестнице, стараясь дышать как можно тише.

Кошмары начались сразу после Нью-Йорка, и с тех пор у Старка не было ни одной спокойной ночи. Если даже ему и удавалось уснуть, что случалось не часто, спал он беспокойно: ворочался с бока на бок, сбрасывал с себя одеяло, сжимал подушку и бессвязно бормотал. Потом замирал, будто бы успокоившись, и тут же начинал дрожать мелкой дрожью, сбрасывая с себя ладони Пеппер и отодвигаясь на самый край кровати. 

Пеппер знала, что дрожать он начинает, уже проснувшись, а отодвигается, испугавшись, что она эту дрожь почувствовала. 

А помочь тому, кто помощи не хочет… Она бы и рада, да не знает как.

— Ты зря так… убиваешься, — осторожно замечает Беннер, снимает очки и устало трет переносицу. 

Поттс поднимает голову и проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая челку и мало заботясь о том, как странно она сейчас выглядит: в костюме, на высоких каблуках, со следами потекшей туши под глазами и дрожащими руками, сжимающими стакан воды. В Нью-Йорк она улетела рано утром — Тони уже был в мастерской и на прощанье лишь немного нервно улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к работе. То, что раньше было для Тони Старка немыслимым, теперь становилось нормой.

— Брюс, он почти не спит. А когда вдруг случается чудо, и он все же засыпает — не сплю я. И я бы… — крутит в руках стакан и делает небольшой глоток. — Я бы…

— Тебя беспокоит его бессонница или то, что он не пытается обсудить это с тобой?

Беннер закрывает, наконец, ноутбук и откидывается на спинку кресла. Пожалуй, он последний, кто мог бы подойти на роль психиатра, но Пеппер Поттс он отказать не может. Старк ему друг, а к ней он проникся искренним уважением: трудно быть столь преданной, сколь преданна она. И трудно понять того, чей демон не так заметен, как демон Беннера. 

— Он никогда не был со мной откровенен до конца, но раньше у меня получалось читать между строк, — отставляет стакан, поднимается с дивана и подходит к окну. — Тогда в Нью-Йорке он не первый раз умер. Что пошло не так?

Пеппер резко поворачивается к ученому и требовательно скрещивает руки на груди. А Беннер теряется. Потому что на этот вопрос толкового ответа у него нет. Он зол постоянно, Халк подпитывается его злобой, находит ей выход. Находит ей выход — Беннер снова может дышать, до тех пор, пока ярость снова не начнет хлестать через край, и Халк вновь не придет на помощь. Замкнутый круг, и Старк однажды был неправ — не нужно искать способ бороться, нужно научиться жить калекой и сделать уродство силой. Старк ошибается до сих пор, Беннер до сих пор боится, что аксиома окажется гипотезой, а Пеппер и правда не понимает, что мешает Старку жить.

— Тогда в Нью-Йорке… — тихо начинает Брюс. — Тогда в Нью-Йорке он впервые забыл, что умирает постоянно, и понял, что мог умереть, даже будучи в костюме и с магнитом в груди. 

Выражение лица Поттс не меняется, и Беннер к своему глубочайшему разочарованию понимает, что придется пояснить. Вновь надевает очки, щурится на солнечный свет и стеклянный аксессуар снимает. 

— Не думаю, что я тот, кому следует об этом говорить, но… Но когда ты ДРУГОЙ (не важно, в костюме ли, или же в другом обличье), ты, нравится тебе это или нет, привыкаешь к мысли о том, что неуязвим. Ищешь силу там, где есть одна только слабость, бесишься, и все равно пытаешься искать. Тони знает, что в каких-то жалких миллиметрах от его сердца шрапнель, знает, что реактор защищает его от нее, но никак не помнит, что светящийся аккумулятор — выход не единственный. Прячется в костюме, оправдывая дырку в груди его энерготратами и, внезапно, вытянув на себе ядерную ракету в открытый космос, понимает, что костюм может спасти не ото всего, а осколок — последнее, что может его убить. 

— Я не…

— Пеппер, он когда-нибудь пытался избавиться от шрапнели? — в лоб спрашивает Беннер и внимательно смотрит на девушку.

В комнате повисает густая, душная тишина. Мисс Поттс крепче обхватывает себя руками и едва заметно качает головой. 

— А почему?

Пеппер беспомощно опускается на стул и прикрывает глаза. Ответ знает, но вслух произнести не может. Брюс коротко улыбается, выходит из-за стола и присаживается напротив девушки на корточки.

— Он часто повторяет, что он Железный Человек, а на самом деле до тошноты и приступов паники боится, что, избавившись от осколка, потеряет право им быть. 

Пеп невесело улыбается и упирается локтями в колени.

— Но ведь это не так.

Беннер облегченно улыбается, коротко пожимает холодную руку Пеппер и поднимается.

— Не так, конечно. Но говорить это не стоит не только мне, но и ему. Он все равно не поверит, пока не проверит. Оттого шрапнель тяжелее обычного.

Вновь садится за письменный стол и открывает ноутбук.

— А теперь, если ты не против…

— Да-да, конечно, — спохватывается мисс Поттс, поправляет пиджак и забирает со столика папку. — Спасибо, Брюс.

— Не за что. И, Пеппер… — девушка разворачивается у самого порога кабинета Старка в Башне Мстителей и вопросительно смотрит на Беннера. — Передай ему, что коды на первом и втором уровне я расшифровал, но будет быстрее, если он даст мне ключи к остальным восьми. А то десять закрытых этажей лаборатории привлекательны, но… страшно злят.

Мило улыбается и по спине Пеппер невольно бегут мурашки. Не от страха, а от внезапного осознания: демон Беннера виден всем, демон Тони — его самая страшная тайна. А в открытке на следующий его День Рождения будет написано:

"Они могут забрать твой дом, твои деньги и твои игрушки. Но есть то, что они никогда у тебя не отнимут. Ты — Железный человек".


End file.
